Sweet dreams lead to nightmares
by Speedpip12
Summary: Alfred F Jones had a typical teenage life, with just the concerns of finishing his last year of high school and passing to get into college and get the desired Job he always wanted. Plus having his family and friends by his side, he believed nothing could stop him, he had everything planned. That was until Ivan Braginsky a Russian man walked into his life and turned everything o


Sweet dreams lead to nightmares

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters.

Warning !: this chapter will contain violence, abuse and abduction. M rating

* * *

Chapter 1

The ending of my beginning.

"You KILLED HIM YOU KILLED HIM, YOU MONSTER!" I shrieked as loud as I could.

I must have looked a complete mess, as I sobbed, screaming my head off. The smell of leather and smoke lingered the air making me dizzy and nauseous, as tears fell down my bruised cheeks.

Wearing nothing more than a thin sky-blue pyjama t-shirt and matching short that were now both covered in muck and grime. I could sense my whole body trembling from utter fear, as my feet were in a mess from running barefoot in the woodlands, swollen and covered in cuts from the pursuit and the struggle.

"It had to be done" that was the only reply I got to my aghast screams.

"No, it didn't, you didn't have to kill him!" I screamed, clutching the passenger door handle. Attempting so desperately to get it open, therefore I could escape from the car that had become my prison.

"Stop the car! stop it now!" I demanded, but the driver in front didn't even give me a passing glance. " Please" I cried "I don't want this just, let me go."

"Net"

"Please!" I begged, again attempting with all my strength to open the car door. However, all I could manage was to give out a whine, as I couldn't get the door to shift. The anxiety that had been swelling up inside me for so long now was leaning into a complete panic attack.

"Shush Malish" " the voice now packed with tenderness tried to calm me down, but it was to no prevail.

Like a trapped wild animal I was in complete hysterics. Given up on trying to get the car door open I resourced to using both of my fists and striking them upon the car passage window, not worrying of the pain that rushed through them as I let them rain down. Still screaming at the top of my lungs, hoping, praying that someone will see or at least hear me.

"HELP ME! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

" You need to stop Zaichik ."

"Shut up!" so much rage was bubbling up inside of me. I turned sharply to give the mature man that was sitting opposite me in the other passenger seat a sickened look. He was a total blur to me, as I had lost my glasses in the conflict, and without them, I was as blind as a bat. Still, I could make out that he had not turned to challenge me, and that he was still gazing straight ahead.

" Stop it with the stupid pet names" I snarled at him " I'm not your sweet sunflower, or your baby, or your bunny or any of your sick names you perv, just let me go!"

His only response was to give out a sigh, muttering something in Russian that I could not fathom out for the life of me. Running one of his big large hands through his blonde all most silver like hair. I knew he was trying to calm himself down, as his patience was beginning to run thin.

"I can't let you go, not now, "It should have been warning bells to me when his Russian accent was becoming heavier that I should just shut the hell up, but like the idiot I am, I just kept pushing him.

" Goddammit! " I screamed as I slammed my fists into the vehicle's leather seats." Why can't you! Why!" I demanded, though once again I was only met with absolute quietness.

"I hate you, I hate you so much, I can't believe I fell for you ." I sneered "You need help you are insane and a twisted man."

That seemed to do the trick because within a flash he turned to face me, even though I couldn't see him through my blurry vision I still knew that he was enraged.

"What do you mean?" All the sweetness and warmth that was there a minute ago had seemed to disappear, and in its place was coldness as he spoke. I could feel his gaze burning into me. "I am not insane I just love you."

"Love!" I laugh, "you think this is love?" I couldn't believe what he said, "This is not love, you fucker!"

"Don't you dare swear!" he threatened.

"Fuck you. You twisted bastard wait until!" but I didn't get to finish. Never did I believe that a large guy like him could move so swiftly. Because as those words left my lips, he sprung into action.

I could feel his breath on my faces as finally, I could see his face properly. He was a very handsome man in his own right. With his skin being so fair as if it had never been touch by sunlight. He had a sharp jawline, his nose was slightly crooked, and flat lips that held a childlike grin that appeared to be covering up some kind of secret I just couldn't rip my eyes away from his purple eyes that held so much madness, as he struck me with a bitter expression that gave me shivers.

"Please don't" I choke trying to get his hold to loosen around my neck.

"Don't what?" he growled looking back into my eyes as one of his hands was around my throat. I whimpered not just from the power behind his grip but also the coldness of his fingers as he squeezed harder.

"Hurt me" I gasped as his hold seemed to tighten with each passing word I said, choking more air out of me. I knew from the pain that I was going to have bruises on my neck from his fingers.

It was getting harder for me to breathe, I knew if he kept this up that I would surely pass out soon. " You are so wonderful but also so stupid Dorogoy." I try to dig my fingernails into his palms, yet he didn't even flinch from the pain I was coursing, and I started to see floating black dots in the air. With the last of my breath, all I could say was the only thing I hoped would stop him.

"Lyubimiy" it was just like magic as if those words were a secret password, his hold slackened around my neck, and at that instant relief washed over me. Hacking and wheezing as I took in air, satisfying my starved lungs with oxygen once again. I was just happy that he didn't strangle me to death, but like always my relief was short lived. As within that moment, Sandalwood and mint filled my nose. He drew me into his lap coiled his arms around my back with my face buried into his perfectly ironed white lavish business suit shirt as I cried into his chest.

I was at a loss as I yearn to get away from his embrace only to remain. Too afraid to push him away, with the loss of my hope I was too weak to fight him anymore.

"Shhh, you will be ok my sweet sunflower," he said trying to comfort me with loving words and tender touches, kissing the top of my head., I wanted so desperately to believe his sweet words and get lost in his warmth and to forget everything that had happened. " Everything will be ok I promise."

Though I knew it was not ok, not by a long shot, and as I sat confined within his hold, all I could think about was how this was my fault. If only I had listened to others around me and stayed away, instead of willingly being swept off my feet, and maybe none of this would have happened.

" I love you, Alfie, I will never let you go, you are mine forever" he whispered in my right ear. Those words frightened the life out of me, as I knew he truly meant everything he said.

In a wicked way, I wish I had never saved the life of this man. Instead, I should of let him bleed to death that fateful night.

Then the world, as well as me, would have been free from the nightmare that was Ivan Braginski.

* * *

Thank you for reading, I get the next chapter up as so as I can, see you all then.

I am going to warn you this story is going to contain, Violence, abduction, attempted rape, smut, bullying, and drugs.


End file.
